


The Chubby Spider

by oh_calamiitty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, ok, super short, this is a father-son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_calamiitty/pseuds/oh_calamiitty
Summary: Peter, to put it truthfully, had gained some weight-- and it's quite a bit. How in the world had Tony not noticed until now?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	The Chubby Spider

**Author's Note:**

> yo, yo, yo, it's been awhile my good fellas. Just want to preface this by saying this is NOT Starker, or pre-Starker. Just irondad and spiderson. Also, I might continue this, because I have... somewhat of an idea.

"Peter, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah!"

"Are you sure, bud? You've..."

Tony trailed off, not certain how to phrase his concerns without making Peter self-conscious. The teen was... well, to put it truthfully, stuffing his face with junk food. Specifically five different bags of chips, double fudge brownies, and an assortment of chocolate chip, white chocolate, and sugar cookies. Tony knew Peter's appetite was elevated than the typical person and teenager, but this was astonishing. He was shoveling away food at an insane rate, and his bloated stomach was just the evidence Tony needed to see that something wasn't right. Tony knew he wasn't the best at expressing his concerns for those he cares about, but he had to try.

"Are you feeling alright? Is... something bothering you?"

Peter looked away from the movie and to peer up curiously at his mentor-turned-father-figure. "Hm? Nope! I'm good!" He gave the brightest smile and resumed munching on his DIY cookie sandwich (which consisted of a chocolate chip cookie inserted between two double fudge brownies).

Peter turning his head back to watch intently to the movie gave Tony a chance to scan his profile and see something else: he noticeably had gained weight (How had Tony not noticed this earlier?). His chiseled jawline was hidden beneath a soft layer of fat. There was also a pocket of fat nestled under his chin, and formed a second chin when the teen looked downward. His nerdy science t-shirt looked to be at least 2 sizes too small, squeezing his flabbier arms, hugging his newly soft chest and belly, and accentuating his small love handles. It seems his legs and thighs weren't spared either, and looked like they would burst his tight jeans if Peter continued to glut himself— which he did.

After Peter had finished his 5 bags of chips, a fresh container of Oreos, 3 boxes of assorted cookies, and the remainder of the double fudge brownies, he laid himself back on the couch and placed his hands atop the peak of his engorged belly. It gurgled angrily. The teen slowly lifted the skin-tight tee to gather over the crest of his belly. He rubbed his palms over the expanse of his belly in an attempt to soothe it. It seemed to be working, as his eyelids began to droop and his breathing slowed.

Tony, suddenly infinitely more concerned, placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter,"

The said teen blearily blinked his eyes open, scrambling to sit himself upward. His belly practically perched on his own lap. "Mr. Stark! Sorry! I must've fallen asleep! I'll pay attention!"

"No— Kid, it's fine. I'm just concerned about you."

Peter tilted his head in his puppy dog manner, "About what?"

"You, well—" Tony paused, but ultimately decided to keep going, "You ate a lot of food tonight,"

Peter followed Tony's eyes right down to his— Oh. "I guess I did. Sorry!" He sheepishly smiled, cradling his incredibly swollen belly.

"It's alright, kid. It's just... it was a lot of junk food. And you've... gained a bit of weight."

"At least people at school will stop bugging me now! Everyone kept saying they were worried I wasn't eating enough. Right now, I kinda just want to relax and take a break from saving the world. Also, it doesn't help that everything I've eaten in the past month seems to taste amazing." He smiled shyly again. "Junk food especially. I've been thinking— maybe it's my body trying to tell me that it needs more fat."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well, looks like you've really been listening to your body. You definitely got some more fat." He smirked.

Peter stuck out his tongue. "Rude!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Tony said unapologetically, grinning at Peter as he ruffled his hair. Peter, unable to keep up his insulted facade, gave his brightest smile back.


End file.
